everdreamfandomcom-20200216-history
Martera
Martera is the name of the world that is the main stage of the fictional fantasy setting Wondersea. Creation The creation of Martera is not well understood from a scientific perspective within the world. The only explanations known are those that are tied to the creation myths of the various peoples that inhabit it. Thanks to the unusual uniformity of classical mythology within the world, this results in a consistent, widespread belief based almost entirely off of a single legend. Surprisingly, this legend is actually accurate. Martera did not develop from a swirling cloud of space dust, compressed by gravity and other forces as normal for a planet. Instead, the planet is a sort of materialization of one of the most influential gods in the dominant pantheon of the planet. Put another way, Martera came into existence when the goddess known as The World was born, and over time, as the legends describe, the planet's features were determined by the actions of The World herself and her siblings and parents. Because of this, many of the forces that would normally have produced specific geological conditions were not present in the formation of the planet, and have had relatively little impact on it. Cosmology The World The Kingdom of Heaven The Halls of Night Solitude Epitaph Resting place of Heroes, Epitaph is a distinct realm contained within the Kingdom of Heaven. It is the final reward of those mortals who have accomplished great deeds in life and in the name of the gods. Deep Thought The Sea of Unconsciousness The Dreaming The Wandered Lands Wayfarer's Weal Technically, the Wayfarer's Weal is one of the Wandered Lands, an otherworld discovered in antiquity by Lady Wonder. This land has never been visited by the natives of Martera, and in fact seems to be anathemic to their very existence, preventing all attempts to enter it from the known Realms. Only the gods seem to be able to breach this boundary, and then at great effort on their part. Few ever have a reason to do so. The natives of Wayfarer's Weal are thought to be exclusively human. The vast majority are unaware of the existence of the Realms, and of those that are, it is only in the form of dreams and fantasies. Magic is a thing alien to them, and the gods of Martera are unknown, though they have many faiths of their own which they adhere to. In the absence of guidance and technique from Martera's deities, and lacking in Wyldspawn and their ilk, the natives of Wayfarer's Weal have developed a highly advanced technological culture, especially in the realms of communication, travel, agriculture, medicine, and warfare. Despite this, they have despoiled much of their world and the many nations that comprise it are often subject to war, rebellion, and revolution. There are many places, because of this and economic tensions, that are unable to enjoy the benefits of the civilization's greatest accomplishments.The natives of these areas often live in conditions far worse than are common on Martera, for they lack the gifts of the gods to ease their daily toil. The people of Wayfarer's Weal refer to their world as Earth. Geography Climate Flora Fauna Anthropology The Gods The Watchers The Mortal Races Humans Neanderthals Elves Dwarves Halflings Gnomes Orcs Sahuagin Morlocks Greylings Hybrids Wyldspawn Wyldkin Wyldlings Wyldkith Sociology Theology The Pantheon Lord Sun The Night Lady Wrule, The White Wife Lady Wrude, the Red Wife Lady Wyse, the Black Wife The Wyld Lord Wrayth The World The Wyrd Lord Wind Lady Water Lord War Lord Will Lady Wonder The Watchers The Fell Demigods Lord Wraeven Pagan Gods Wyldspawn The Wyrm Demon Lord Wrath The Wrong History Technology